prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkAngelv1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the AAA World Tag Team Championship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 07:01, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Dean27 (talk) 17:10, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Event history pages If you are going to edit and add information to this, please be aware that you need to translate things. "Tag' for example should be Night. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:13, July 30, 2018 (UTC) :* Hmm? (Also when you leave a message on somebody's talk page. be sure to sign it with four ~ . - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:35, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Discord As an active member of this site, we would love if you would consider joining our Discord. Please see the relevant discussion here. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 00:21, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Images When uploading images please add categories to them. If you need help as to which categories go with which image feel free to ask me or one of the other administrators thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 02:07, August 28, 2018 (UTC) ---- Don't undo edits an administrator has made. Also switching the order of members of a tag team is unnecessary. --Latin915 (talk) 04:20, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Dragon Kid Copying and pasting from wikipedia is discouraged. --Latin915 (talk) 22:10, September 25, 2018 (UTC) File:RESEM54256dragon-lee1.jpg The image File:RESEM54256dragon-lee1.jpg is of Dragon Lee. It even has Dragon Lee in the title of the image. --Latin915 (talk) 03:10, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Mags Thanks for picking up what I've missed on the Japanese magazines. Doing a great job. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:15, May 24, 2019 (UTC) IWGP Intercontinental Championship I already told you dont undo edits made by an admin. I'll just block you again if you do.--Latin915 (talk) 02:35, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ---- Thanks for adding those NJPW shows. We need a lot of help with that so any you can add is much appreciated. Thanks again!--Latin915 (talk) 08:01, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Removing content from pages You have been blocked once before for removing content from pages, don't do it anymore.--Latin915 (talk) 03:09, July 5, 2019 (UTC) *Leave it, doesnt have any errors and it is in the standard format we use for champion history.--Latin915 (talk) 03:30, July 5, 2019 (UTC) *Leave it the way it is. --Latin915 (talk) 06:10, July 5, 2019 (UTC) MLW title image I appreciate you trying to add an image but you gotta admit it isnt good. Sorry. --Latin915 (talk) 00:30, July 10, 2019 (UTC) TetsuyaNaitoNEVEROpenweightChamp.gif We dont use gifs here anymore. --Latin915 (talk) 00:33, July 10, 2019 (UTC) *Last time, we dont use gifs. --Latin915 (talk) 01:57, July 10, 2019 (UTC) 2008 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers Dont make that edit again.--Latin915 (talk) 16:48, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :* To specify further, you are making trivial edits for redirects that already exist. There's plenty of other things that you could be doing. However, I do agree that Latin could communicate better with you and I"ll talk to him about it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:48, July 26, 2019 (UTC)